Appa Scooters
Appa is a stubborn wolf. He ignores the alpha most of the time but always submits in time to not be kicked out. He often causes trouble for other males in the pack. Scooters Appa(SCM010) was born into the Scooters Pack with two brothers called Momo(SCM011) and Avatar(SCM012). His parents were the alphas of the pack Thunder Cat and Raven. The three brothers lived their first weeks in the den, until they were old enough to go out with the adults. One time they went on hare hunting but the Young Ones were already there so they went into battle. The Scooters lost and in an attempt to save their lives his brother Avatar was left behind, luckily he was adopted into the Young Ones but they never saw him again. Appa and his brother Momo reached adulthood. Next year his mother gave birth to Wollow, Karim, Thumper, Miss Lilly The Pink, Ju Drop and Maybelline. Appa became an adult, sometimes he helped with the pups and started taking guarding duties. Unfortuntely later on Raven was killed in a fight against the Young Ones. In mid year the Scooters got infected with rabies, and during the following months many members died due to the disease. At the end of fall Appa went roving along with his litter-mate brother Momo and older brother Houdini, and they escaped from the disease. Roving Male Appa, Houdini and Momo left the Scooters for good and started a nomad lifestyle going to different packs trying to find females to mate with. First they roved at the Commandos but were chased away before they could get to the females, Houdini separated from them after being chased in a different direction. Appa and Momo followed the Whiskers but they had no success. Days later they found Houdini and later teamed up with his younger brothers Wollow and Karim that also left the Scooters. They roved at the Young Ones and Houdini managed to mate with a female, however they were chased and separated from Karim and Wollow. The next day they found a lonely female from the Sequoia, Rocket Dog, who was kicked out. However, they could not mate with her as they were cousins, so all of the rovers abandoned Rocket Dog, resuming their roving days. They made their way back to the Young Ones realizing the females were easy. But when they approached the den was empty, they tracked down the pack noticing they had changed dens to avoid them. However that didn't stop them, Houdini managed to mate with Snow, and Momo attempted to mate with Super Furry Animal, however she rejected him as they were also related and she didnt want trouble. Soon after they returned but Momo was rejected again, Appa wasn't lucky either. Days later they returned and Wollow and Karim were chased away, though they found them. Houdini separated from them and went roving to other pack. It passed already a month and the harsh winter made it difficult to find food, Houdini joined them again and they started looking for a pack to join in. They came across the Jackals and luckily most of the resient males were away roving. Jackals They kicked out the remaining adult males, in need of unrelated males they were accepted into the pack. Houdini established himself as the alpha male next to Opera. They were constantly attacked by Houdini and he made them submit but that didn't stop them from mating with the females. Karim mated with Sophie, Appa with Herminda, Momo with Scratte and Wollow with Shira. Althought Shira didn't produce any pups. In spring Scratte, Sophie, Herminda and Opera were pregnant. Opera kicked out Scratte and she later rejoined without her litter, Herminda aborted her litter and Sophie was allowed to stay she gave birth to Orionco, Morneen and Lilay. The alpha female Opera gave birth to Arah, Sepp, Cizar, Leroy, Eigyr, Igraine and Cube. The next year Opera and Scratte both had pups, however all of Scratte's pups died and only two from Opera survived. By late 2014 several pack members became infected with mange and it quickly spread, by January of 2015 Appa contracted the disease and he disappeared soon after. Family Mother: Raven Father: Thunder Cat Brothers: Momo and Avatar Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Scooters Wolves Category:Jackals Wolves Category:Non Played Characters Category:Former Role Play Characters